The present invention concerns an advertising vehicle which represents an improvement over the present state of the art.
The invention concerns a vehicle, such as a truck or trailer with an incorporated electric generator and including a box of special design. The sides of the box comprise two walls of televisions. Between the walls there is an empty space intended to receive an installed air conditioner to provide cooling for the two batteries of television located on the walls.
The engine of the vehicle is provided with a special electric generator to supply electric current to each of the sets of multiple television screens which form each wall when they are mounted on a truck. An independent trailer to be drawn by a truck has incorporated in it an independent generator which is also located in the inner empty space between its two walls.
The cab of the truck has a digital unit for displaying a single image and has video control equipment which controls the amplified picture advertising which appears on both giant screens of the said two television walls.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.